Talk:Jennifer Jareau
JJ's Ring The ring JJ wears on her right hand has Henry's birthstone in it. She and Will exchanged the rings after JJ returned from maternity leave. It's never suggested that they are engaged. Ashleygarcia 04:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Obviously, none of you have ever been married :) Engagement and wedding rings are always worn on the left hand. Wearing it on the right hand is customary only in Islam and other ME and Asian religions that view the left hand as evil. Sorry I didn't notice before. - I sure hope your "always" and "is customary only" it's you talking about the custom in the US, because I'm not married but I know enough married people to be very sure they wear their wedding rings in their right hand (the engagement one goes in the left) - Mvpl 16:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Could be a US thing. However, since it is an engagement ring, it's OK either way. The wedding ring usually goes "above" the engagement ring as a symbol. As far as I know though, all Christian dominations have the same custom. I've never a wedding ring worn on the right hand, and I've been to many European countries. - I looked it up on various websites and it primarily depends on custom and tradition. A wedding ring is often worn on the left ring finger. But in some countries like Bulgaria, Norway, Germany, Poland and Russia it is worn on the right ring finger; in Austria and the Netherlands, the Catholic people wear it on their right hand. *shrugs* It just seems to be a matter of preference and upbringing really. Originally, a "love vein" was thought to go from the fourth finger of the left hand to the heart. After it was debunked (or fell into ruin, I wasn't sure which was the case...), in the ancient ritual of English marriages, the ring was placed by the husband on the top of the thumb of the left hand, with the words, "In the name of the Father;" he then removed it to the forefinger, saying: "In the name of the Son;" then to the middle finger, adding: "And of the Holy Ghost;" finally, he left it, as now, on the fourth finger, with the closing word "Amen." Iffy88 05:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) JJ is an American, and a Christian, so she's following those two customs. Most Christians do not consider Catholics Christians, since they worship the Saints and the Virgin Mary. However, my cousin is Catholic and her wedding ring is on her left hand. My mother and all of my married female relatives wear theirs on the left hand, and so does every married woman I have ever met in every country I have ever been in (except Iraq, where I wasn't really looking so much as trying not to get shot). - But JJ isn't married 02:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) JJ's siblings She has to have had at least 2 siblings because she has a niece. --Aurorablaze :Having a niece would only require one sibling. - : :But she also had a sister who commited suicide at the age of 11. And in season 1, she states that her niece is 8 years old so she has to have had a least 2 siblings : :-Aurorablaze JJ's sister didn't commit suicide at age 11. The only thing that is said is that JJ was 11 years old, thus it is possible that JJ only has had one sibling. Ashleygarcia 03:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Please create an account and login - :JJ's sister commited suicide when JJ was 11. Yet in season 1, she says "I have a niece who is 8 years old" :8 years ago from that episode, when her niece was born, it couldn't have been her sister who was the mother because she was already dead. Therefore, there had to have been another sibling. Aurorablaze 22:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I know this is an old discussion, but does anyone remember in which episode JJ mentioned her niece? The page says she mentioned the niece in season 2 but the discussion is saying season 1. Also, I agree with Aurorablaze that JJ must have another sibling other than the deceased sister in order to have a niece that was 8 years old in season one or two. JJ was at least 24 or 25 at that point (at the youngest-- she was likely older) and the youngest she would have been when the child was born is 16. So it may be fitting to add that she has another unknown sibling that gave birth to the niece-- UNLESS it was just a family friend that she referred to as a niece. I know that happens sometimes.Suceress (talk) 04:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I believe the episode was North Mammon (I could be wrong). And as for the possibility of a second sister, I wouldn't recommend putting it in as an official relative just yet, especially if there's so little basis to confirm such a fact. Until they give us better details in the future, I think it'd be best if we left that alone. It could be mind-boggling at best. O_O UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't mean a sister. It could be a brother. I actually think it probably was a brother, because JJ sort of strikes me as someone who grew up with at least one brother-- not sure why I think that. Anyway, that's why I suggested writing "unknown sibling". But, the writers probably don't even remember that and are going to have her as an only child with no nieces or nephews so it probably is best to leave it.Suceress (talk) 05:35, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::She was trying to get consent from a mom to ask her kid about what the kid could have seen, so giving full credibility to that affirmation is silly, as she could have easily lied to put the mom at ease - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:41, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::While that is possible I highly doubt it. Remember how Hotch chewed out Jordan for lying to family members of a victim? JJ would know that Hotch would not approve and I doubt she would have lied in that situation.Suceress (talk) 13:22, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Last Episode At the end of her last episode she says a monolouge. I think that the monolouge she says is what she wrote on her end interview with Strauss because she says "a friend of mine told me to be honest so here it goes", reffering to hotch when he told her to be honest with the exit interview. Anyone else agree? Aurorablaze 02:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) "There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept; things we don't want to know, but have to learn; and people we can't live without, but have to let go." Ashleygarcia 03:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC)